Recollecting The Flame
by sombertime.sadness
Summary: "I never thought I would be stuck in Drachma with the Flame Alchemist...who doesn't remember he IS The Flame Alchemist!" Rating T for blood and cursing.
1. The Attack

**Recollecting the Flames**

"I never thought I would be stuck in Drachma with the Flame Alchemist...who doesn't remember he IS The Flame Alchemist!" Rating M for blood and cursing.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Drachma, this country seemed very...how to put it. Dreary, murky, dark and just something was so unsettling almost as if this place was unwelcoming. It left a pout on Edward face for the whole train ride, which wasn't even half over.

"Fullmetal I don't think the worlds most depressive person could look as sad and miserable as you right now" Roy said with his arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked just staring at the cold bundle of metal across from him. Ed rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets of his brown jacket. Since he got Alphonse's body back he did a lot of growing up into a stunning young man. Finally getting rid of that horrid red jacket that made him stick out like

"I don't see why I have to accompany you to Drachma! I thought I resigned from this shit when I got Al's body back. You signed the papers don't you remember?" Ed grumbled and leaned back into his seat as his golden eyes stared out the window watching the snow swiftly fly by the window. "I mean why didn't you bring Hawkeye? I can't do Alchemy anymore remember? So if we get attacked were fucked, you better not get your damn gloves wet" Roy tried to hide the irritated look he had on his face and was just amused by how colorful the Fullmetal was being right now.

"Hawkeye is on leave remember, after suffering that injury she has 3 weeks left. And, I really had no other choice honestly. Out of all my other subordinates no one else compares to your skill" Roy didn't want to say the real reason. In fact Roy only brought Ed because he was the only one he could truly trust right now. "Since all my other subordinates can't do Alchemy as well, you are much more skilled in hand to hand combat. You might not like this but get this through your tiny skull. Going to Drachma and requesting a meeting with the commander of cheif could greatly shift the balance of power between out two countries. Amestris doesn't need any more threats" Roy said

"So its all about you huh, getting promoted to General didn't settle your ego did it? I better get my end of the deal when this is all over" Ed said. Roy nodded his head and he opened his pocket watch checking the time. It was nearing 8pm and they weren't scheduled to arrive at Drachma's station until tomorrow morning around 7am. The train ride was silent after 1am Ed was laid across the seat his arms across his stomach with his jacket wrapped around him snugly. His chest rose and a few blonde pieces fell in front of his face. Roy was sleeping as well with his head against the glass window, but something woke him up. His coal eyes fluttered open and he looked around through the darkness, the only light coming through were the flashes of the moon passing by the trees. The hairs on the back of Roy's neck stood up. Something was not right. Standing up he walked out of the car they were in and peaked down the hallway. His eyes widened in sheer shock and a bit of horror. The train was...empty. Immediately getting on guard he grabbed his gloves and slipped them on walking back to Edward.

"Edward...Edward damnit Fullmetal wake up!" Roy said in a loud whisper. Golden eyes flew open and he stared up at Roy.

"Damn it Mustan-!" He gasped a hand was put on Ed's mouth, Roys gloved hand to be exact.

"Shh!" Roy slowly removed his hand from Ed's mouth and he remained silent. Using his finger he signaled Ed to get up and follow. Ed was right behind him, Roy's head peaked out the sliding door down the hallway.

"Whats going on" Ed whispered.

"This train...had passengers when we boarded didn't it?" Ed nodded his head.

"Well its empty"

Ed face seemed to pale and his eyes widened. Something was definitely off. Roy reached into his back pocket and grabbed a military issued M9 pistol and put it in Ed's hands.

"I don't need-" Roy immediately cut him off.

"You don't have alchemy Ed, and you can't win with sheer cunning and combat. I'm not telling you to kill, just protect yourself" Roy whispered back to him and Ed just glared at him while he flipped the safety off. The train was eerily silent, you could almost hear your own blood flowing. Taking one step out of the sleeper car he walked down the hallway going one step at a time. Ed was right behind him covering the back. Going through the next car, the third car. All Empty. Roy lowered his hand and looked around.

"The front end seems to be completely empty. Ed go check the back cars I'll stay up here. Watch your back" The situation was to dire to complain they were the only two on the train and all they had was a gun and fire alchemy.

Walking back through the cars heading to the caboose. Again noting, why was it empty? Sliding open the door he stepped in, his feet clicking against the metal floor in the to head back his golden eyes. Stepping up on a box cursing that he still needed one at some points he examined the metal back with blinking red lights going one by one vertically. Prying it open he saw wires connected to what looked like a a metal tube with four metal wires, two on each end.

"What the..." Ed took a closer look and his eyes widened. "A thermistor, but why would a heat sensor be hooked up to a train? It's supposed to- " It as a cord tightly hung on the wall and going through a tiny hole in the wall going from car to car. The temperature was reading a nice comfortable 65 degrees in the train...but on the thermistor a red line was drawn on 80 degree's. Then it hit him. He was with the flame alchemist.

"This is hooked up to a bomb! If Mustang uses his Alchemy then the train will blow!" Ed took off running from car to car flinging it open. "Mustang! Mustang!" He kept running. Damn he is probably in the very front car. Ed ran as fast as he could only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Mustang through the door window and a man standing a few feet in front of him. Ed's eyes glanced up. Slowly Roy's hand raised up, fingers pressed together. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ed busted through the door yelling.

_-Snap-  
_

The hooded man jumped out the window with seconds to spar. Ed grabbed Mustang by the collar and pulled him to the ground. Car by car the train exploded one by one sending the cars tipping on their side. Debris flying over as the train flipped on its side. Glass crashing, sparks flying, screeching was in the air and smoke filling up the entire. As the car they were in tipped on its side Ed and Roy lost their grip of each other.

the 15 seconds it took to destroy the train seemed like 15 hours to them. The train was destroyed. Metal pieces were sticking which ever way they please. Wood was on fire and the complete back of the train didn't even look like a train. Ed groaned as he laid under debris, planks of wood and metal were piled on top of him. Reaching he coughed and clapped his hands together. "Damn...that's right" He groaned and put his hands on the wood and pushed as hard as he could to at least lift up some of the wood. Managing to wiggling himself out pushing his arms against the ground he was free. It was cold, they were outside. Ed's breath could be seen leaving his mouth as he laid flat in the snow, hair undone out of his pony-tail. Then it hit him. Roy...where was Roy?

Ed pushed himself up using his hands on his knees only to fall again and yell out in pain. Looking down he saw a thing piece of metal piercing his leg. Sighing, now he wished he had his metal limb down. Grabbing the piece of wood he counted in is head to three and pulled it out screaming in pain as he bit his lips hard. It was out. tearing his jacket he wrapped the piece of fabric around his leg.

"Shit...I've been stabbed in the stomach...I can handle this...At least it didn't hit a vital vein" He chuckled trying to make light of the situation as he spit a small amount of blood out of his mouth into the snow. Standing up he limped out of the wreckage looking at the scene. It was awful it looked like a battlefield and Ed has seen many battlefields and it made his stomach churn.

"Mustang!" He yelled. "Hey ROY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cursed when he heard no answer. Looking around something caught his eye. Bright red blood was staining the pure white snow. His eyes widened. He yelled for Roy as he ran over there skidding down onto his knees ignoring his wounds yelling at him to calm down. He was face down, one hand sticking out in front of him and wood piled on his just like was. Ed was digging profusely trying to get him out and pushed the wood pieces and metal off of him.

"Roy hey Roy answer me" Ed said as he pulled him out of the wreckage. He was out cold. Ed reached his hand down to support his head only to get a handful of blood. "Shit" He cursed and examined the wound, it was a pretty good laceration but nothing to terrible, but enough to knock someone out. And once again ripped another piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his head making the bleeding stop until it could create clots. Pulling Roy close when the wind picked up he had to get him out of the cold. Open wounds and cold weather did not mix at all.

Shivering in the cold winter night he had to get out of the weather or they would freeze to death.

"Damn it Roy wake up...I-I can't do this without you" He punched the ground cursing. This meeting was supposed to be a peaceful meeting to finally bring peace between Amestris and Drachma, if Roy accomplished this it was assure his spot as the next Fuhrer after Grumman. All Ed could think of that maybe someone was trying to assassinate them? Someone from Drachmas army didn't want peace with Amestris? It didn't matter now all that was getting themselves to safety in-case the man who tried to kill them was still out there.

Grabbing Roy's arms and put it over his shoulder, Ed used his other hand to loop around his waist and grab onto his belt loop and started walking down the train tracks figuring they would find something if they just kept walking forward.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! It will be greatly appreciated. i love this! If you have any questions i will answer them in the next chapter.

Now I do not know cities in Drachma since Drachma really isn't an important role in FMA, so if you now any feel free to review, if not I am going to make some up. Thanks! OH and review just for fun! haha Thanks for reading!


	2. Who am I?

I have decided that the way I am doing the Drachma cities is I am taking cities from Russia and jumbling them all up! Since I believe Drachma is equivalent to Russia from what I have seen from the little scenes I have seen and read.

-Review Answers-

Meladi1 - Omg I completely over looked that detail. So I am going to keep Edward with his metal leg. Sorry for the confusion. Damn I thought I thought this through haha thanks! Ed still has his metal left leg!

**Recollecting the Flame**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The wind roared through the thick forest pushing the snow making flurries going everywhere. The night sky was still black and the thick forest made it even harder to see outside. Sitting with his back against the dirt wall Ed groaned as he tightened the make-shift bandage around his pierced leg and looked out a the caves entrance where he managed to slide inside with Roy in tow.

"Just how long do you plan on lying there like a useless lump on a log" He had hoped that Roy would jump out of this yelling something back about not being useless. But he just watched his chest rise up and down.

His golden eyes glowed in the poorly lit fire, it was so much harder making a fire and finding dry wood in the middle of a damp forest, but he had to warm this place up. Roy laid on the other side of the fire with Ed's jacket as a pillow and Roy's long black jacket as a blanket. Beads of sweat was rolling down Roy's forehead. Damn this was bad. Not knowing exactly where they are, on top of that having one unconscious man on his hands was bad enough. Ed sat up and pushed passed the pain of his leg and stepped over to the fire. Grabbing a stick he stuck it in the fire until it lit.

"Hold tight Mustang, I need to find out where we are" He said as if Roy could hear him, but deep down it made him feel better. Maybe Roy could hear him still, it was a long shot though. Walking deeper into this cave Ed soon realized it wasn't a cave, but an abandoned mineshaft. Water could be heard tricking down landing on the hard rocks from the stalactites. Ed coughed as some dust and dirt were kicked up from his feet since no one had probably walked through here in years. His hand ran along the wall until the terrain went from rock...to metal?

Ed stopped walking and raised the torch and saw a huge metal sign that was half off the wall and half on the ground. He quickly whipped the dust from the sign and squinted his eyes reading the signs.

"Nadhotsk...Mineshaft. I remembering studying the map. We are 20 kilometers(1) away from our destination. Well makes me feel a bit better knowing where we are" He chuckled.

Not wanting to go to far he began searching for anything that could be used to his advantage whether it be old signs or useless equipment.

"There has to be something useful in here" Ed said as he began rummaging around running his hand along rocky walls as his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. Deciding only to go until he cannot see the fire from the entrance he scanned the area once more until he saw a bunch of crates and boxes stacked on top of each other. A smile broke out as he hurried over to the boxes. Prying them open he looking inside shuffling away the useless junk. The dust particles rose in the air making Ed cough as it invaded his lungs. Something at the bottom caught his eyes and a smile broke out. "Yes!" He grabbed the old worn down radio and grabbed the makeshift torch and hurried back.

"God damn it...if only Winry was here she could fix it up in a jiffy" he mumbled to himself as he messed with wires, wiping away dust. Maybe this was a lost cause, who knows how long this radio has been down for, but for now it was their only hope for survival or even finding out where the were. A yawn escaped his lips as he golden eyes started drooping, he had been up all night watching over Roy, making sure no one had followed them and keeping the place warm for when he woke up.

Hearing a groan something caught his attention and he froze like a dear in the headlights. His head slowly turned as he saw Roy's mouth open just slightly like he was panting. His hands balled up into fists clutching his jacket. Ed got up and walked over to his side kneeling down.

"Roy hey Roy can you hear me?" No good he was still out, but his force seemed to twist into a discomforting look or pain and agony. A nightmare? Ed knew what those were like and having one while injured is the worst. It's like you can feel all the pain in the nightmare in real life. Reaching his hand down he gently shook his shoulder.

"God Al would be yelling at me to stop shaking an unconscious injured man" he chuckled. "Now wake up!" He said getting slightly irritated with the general. "If you can hear me...what are the radio frequency codes for central?" he waited a few seconds and sighed. Falling back onto his bottom he sighed and scratched his head. "If I actually paid attention I would know them" He got back up and began fiddling with the radio as the morning hours drew very close. A piece of white fabric caught his eye. "He still has his gloves on him!" He said shocked and reaching into his coat pocket, but from what he felt they were soaked. Laying them close to the fire to get them as dry as possible before he wakes up. He would be even more useless if he hadn't found the gloves.

* * *

**Central**

* * *

Riza stared at the phone whether or not she should make the call. Those two should have arrived at the hotel around 8am this morning and now it was 10am. She knew she shouldn't be worried but this is the longest and farthest she had been away from his side in years. Black Hayate seemed to sense her worry and stood up wagging his tail as he pushed his snout into the phone.

A small smile broke as she grabbed the phone and dialed the extension number that Roy had given to her.

_"Nadhotsk Inn how can I help you?"_

"Transfer me to General Roy Mustang Please" Riza said as she sat up on her bed with her back against the pillows.

_"Hold Please"_

The General must have arrived already and maybe she was just being paranoid. But she was not used to being this far apart from Roy. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"I'm sure he is fine, I mean Edward is with him" She said to herself as she waited to be connected. Her hand was gently rested on Black Hayate's back slowly petting him. Black Hayate has been stuck by her side since her leg injury, just a broken leg. A little accident in the dining hall caused by her other co-workers prank went wrong. And of course she did fire round after round at them. At least she didn't have paperwork, they were all being taken care of my Falman and Breda...those numbskulls.

_"I'm sorry but the train headed for Drachma station never arrived. It has been reported that it the train was derailed. Were having our officers look into the situation...ma'am...hello ma'am are you the-"_

Riza's eyes were wide as she just dropped the phone. Black Hayate just raised his head looking up at his master. Her eyes began to brim with tears but she shook her head. No they had to be okay. Ed and Roy had survived way more than this, something was wrong. Shaking her head she hung up the phone, she grabbed her crutches and walked out of her dorm since she lived on base.

Coming around the corner she saw Fuery walking and fixing his glasses.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye what are you doing out of bed?" He quickly rushed over to his side and grabbed her shoulder helping support her.

"The train...Edward and The General were on derailed. Fuery get on a the radio trying contacting the train and see if we can get a signal to where they derailed maybe we can pick something up. Also..." Her eyes dropped to the ground knowing they had to make that phone call to Al and Winry.

"Call the Rockbell residence. It wouldn't be right to keep this information from Alphonse and Winry"

* * *

Ed's stomach growled loudly as he laid there next to the slowly dying fire. It was a not a lot of wood that he had found and he could feel the cold air creeping in. His eyes were going in and out of vision, he needed to stay away. But his entire body was telling him to rest. Rolling her head he looked over between the flames seeing Roy still laying there, didn't even move an inch in hours. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his head. It was throbbing, everything was catching up to him. The attack, the wounds, no food and now the cold.

"Hmmm..." Ed's eyes snapped open as he heard a noise. Slowly he sat up seeing movement over where Roy was laying. His hand slowly rose and grabbed onto his head.

"Roy? Roy!" He walked over and knelt down watching Roy's face twist and turn in and out of pain until finally his eyes opened. His eyes seemed lost as if adjusting to the darkness. Slowly Roy pushed the jacket off of him and sat up.

"Whoa Mustang you have to lay down, you got a pretty natsy bump on the head" Roy remained silent as he looked around, blinking. Something was off. Usually Roy would be muttering that h was fine and not to worry about him. But his face looked...so childlike. His mouth slightly curved into a frown as his eyes were wide just looking around. His expression was not much more than a child being introduced to strangers.

"Roy?" Ed asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. Roy jumped and whipped his head around just staring at Ed for a few seconds before he spoke.

"W-Who's...Roy?"

* * *

**(1)**For all who don't know, But 20 Kilometers is equal to 12 miles. So Ed and Roy are 12 miles away from the nearest Drachma city.

Please review! It will make me update faster haha


	3. New Enemy

**Recollecting the Flame**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ed's eyes widened as he heard him speak. This...this can't be happening. No he had to be fucking with him. But Roy wasn't really the type to do something in this dire of a situation. But Roy's actions right now were anything but lies. Eyes not really focused on anything, his breathing picked up quicker until he gasped and grabbed his head.

"Ugh...w-why does my head hurt so much?" Roy groaned putting his hand on his forehead over the makeshift bandage. His coal eyes looked up staring at Ed who seemed to be in a bit of shock.

"Tell me you're fucking with me! Tell me now!" He yelled grabbing his collar and pulled him close glaring at him in the eyes. Then something happened, Roy just held up his hands in defense. Something he would never do. Ed almost felt like he was going to lose it, right now he just...just felt like laughing. No he had to remain as the sane one here.

"I don't know! W-Whats going on and who are you?" Roy said rather quickly. Ed's fingers lowly untangled from his collar and his hands dropped. "A-Are we in a cave? Whats going on?" Roy looked around. Ed pinched his nose sitting back and just kept thinking, over and over again. Oh how Riza was going to Kill Ed. He had promised to watch out for Mustang and now...He can't remember he IS Mustang! Raising his head he glanced over to Mustang who was just sitting there Looking over his uniform like it was the first he had ever laid his eyes on. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Amnesia...are you fucking kidding me!" He yelled out causing Roy to jump and glance over at Ed. "Damn gate! I gave you up and you still fuck with me!? Gah can I not get a break!" He said punching the wall of the cave but yelped out in pain shaking his hands trying to make the pain go away.

"Um...gate?" Roy asked tilting his head. Ed had almost forgotten he was there.

"Just hold on it a minute" Ed grumbled putting is hands on his face wanting to keep screaming but he had to hold it together.

_'Riza's going to kill me! I am a dead man! Okay...I remember reading about amnesia...or just listening to Sheska talking about it' _Ed sat down with his legs crossed and a hand on his chin thinking in silence. Roy was silent as well, probably trying to figure out whats going on in his head

_'I have to figure out what kind he has'_

"Do you remember your name?" Ed started asking questions.

"Um...no"

"Do you remember where you're from?"

"I do not...do you-"

Ed cut him off. "Do you remember anyone in your past...friends, family anyone?"

Roy remained silent and shook his head.

"Okay last question...do you know your an alchemist" Ed gulped waiting to hear his answer.

"Whats..and Alchemist?" Ed groaned and fell back lying on his back. Then he remembered the gloves. Standing up he grabbed the dried gloves and sat down directly in front of him and shoved the gloves near his face.

"These! Do you know what they are?"

Roy slowly reached forward and grabbed the gloves running his fingers over the fabric. "Are...these" Ed's eyes lit up as he sat back up watching to see what he would do. "Are these yours? They're nice" Roy smiled not knowing he was causing Ed more stress then he needed. His shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Nothing...you remember nothing hehe this..this is just great" Ed sighed and looked over at him. Okay okay, stop freaking out now. There are bigger problems right now. They were stuck in Drachma, a foreign country with someone possibly trying to assassinate Roy..who had no memory.

"Listen...Your name is Roy Mustang okay, do you remember what happened to you?" Ed asked remaining calm not really wanting to spook him anymore.

"No...I don't. what happened?" Roy asked. "And wait a minute...who are you?" Roy asked tilting his head. Ed could think of many things he could use to abuse this situation, but he had no choice and no time to be making jokes right now.

"I am Edward Elric and...um were partners" He said coming up with that idea. He needed Roy to trust him. "We were on a train and there was an accident, the train..derailed and you hit your head pretty hard and now you can't remember anything"

Roy Mustang has Hysterical Fugue Amnesia. This is a very rare phenomenon. People not only forget their past, but their very identity. That means Roy should regain his memory but it might take a few days...maybe even a week and they don't even have that kind of time. They were gonna die out here if they didn't get out of the harsh conditions or at least find some food.

Looking out the mineshaft entrance the the storm was still going strong and it didn't seem to be letting up soon. Standing up Ed threw on his jacket and buttoned it up.

"Where are you going Edward?" Roy asked. "It is Edward right?"

He nodded his head and looked out at the storm. "Just Ed. I am going out to find some food and firewood. Promise me you will remain here you got that" Edward said putting his hands on his waist. Roy nodded his head. "Just stay out of sight I don't want to give away our position. I'll explain more when I get back" And with that Ed left the cave wondering if it was really alright leaving Roy there all to himself. How much harm could he do all by himself with no memory. Ed hoped not a lot.

_'I have to come up with a story I know Roy will be wondering about his past, but we are in a foreign country if he spills that he is in the military...a General of another country on the verge of war between each other they could use that to their advantage'_

Ed's mind was at war in his thoughts he needed a story to come up for Roy a believable. "Well I already told him he was my partner" Sitting at the edge of a nearly frozen lake he began searching for a sharp stick, well that was already pretty sharp since he had no weapons or knifes on him. The snow was harsh and the wind made it at least 10 degrees colder than it really was. He cuts were throbbing in the cold and his chapped lips were beginning to crack. How he hated the cold so much.

Half hour had passed and he managed to stab four fish. His stomach now roaring at him to just hurry up and eat them raw, but he knew that was a bad idea. Sighing he just stared in at the lake looking at his reflection. He looked awful. Messy blonde hair hanging down, a cut on his cheek, torn clothing from having to make two bandages. Blood smeared across his shirt from carrying Roy when he was unconscious

They needed a goal. Somewhere to go from here, they needed to move on. But where? They could try and make it too Nadhostk. Maybe they should wait until tomorrow morning because as Ed remembered correctly the masked man jumped out of the window before he got caught in the explosion. That means he could still be out here. Now what could he use for wood. Walking over to some trees he managed to grab some sticks that had fallen down under the cover of the trees. As dry as he was going to get it anyway. Couldn't complain.

Turning on his heels he began walking back to mineshaft with his catch stabbed through the stick. The mineshaft came into sight and he jumped down from the wooden stairs and landed with an oof. Walking back into the mineshaft he saw the glow of the fire embers and...Roy was gone. Dropped the wood and fish as he hurried over to the fire. Looking around for any signs he didn't seen any struggles such as dragging or anymore blood.

"Roy!" He yelled down the mineshaft wondering if he was even down there. The only foot prints in the snow were his, so he had to be down here.

"Relax im here" Roy said coming back from the dark hallway walking back over to the fire.

"Sit down you're not well enough to be up yet" Ed said sitting down in front of the fire and propped up the fish up letting the fire cook them and threw more pieces of wood on the burning embers.

Telling Ed to relax, easier said than done.

"So can I know more about me?" Ed stared at the fire watching the flames dance. It was true he didn't want to sit in silence, it would just be even more awkward. "You said we are partners but what do we do? My head is killing me. I can hear things...things I don't remember, at least I think they were things that happened to me. The dream I had...was horrid."

Raising his head he stared at the worried look on Roy's voice. Who knows how he was going to react when he remembers parts of his past when the start to come back to him.

"Roy...I don't think it would be wise, listen when we get to where we need to go I will inform you of everything. Any questions along the way I will answer. But...you need rest more than anything. I don't want to overload you okay. Now...eat" he said and handed him some fish that was cooked thoroughly. Ed just stared at his share and it was off but he just couldn't bring his stomach to hurt. This was never supposed to happen. He was supposed to be home with his family, Alphonse and Winry, living out the rest of his days in peace away from all this shit. But it never worked out in Ed's favor. Hasn't he learned that by now? No of course not.

You could cut the tension with a knife here, well mainly the tension was coming from Ed, not Roy. For once in his life he had no idea what to do or how to help Roy. He felt in Roy's light...useless.

"You should eat too" Ed's head shot up when he heard Roy speak snapping out of his thoughts. His tone, wasn't stern or laced with sarcasm. It seemed more honest and Ed was not used to that at all.

"Oh yeah...I know, tomorrow we are leaving. The storm should be let up by then. I suggest you rest up as much as you can. You're injuries were worse than mine" Ed said as he took a bite of his fish.

* * *

Two strange men were standing at the sight of the explosion. Once had on what it looked like to be a suit on with a tan coat and a hat covering up his curly grey and black hair. "You said you had it under control!" Said a mysterious man. The flames were out and fresh snow had managed to cover the broken pieces of train and the trails leading to Ed and Roy. "If you had it under control he would have been dead already! But there is no body! Or the other one who was accompanying him no body either! You imbecile you may have just messed everything up!" The man ranting and raving with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth just sighed and calmed down.

"Find them" He said taking the cigarette from his lips and dropped it on the snowy ground.

"And when you find them leave no trace of them left behind, I want it like they didn't even exist, understand!" He said stomping on his cigarette.

The masked man just stood there taking all of the yelling and screaming and scolding for not doing his job correctly the first time. As his employer walked off and got back into the vehicle he watched it drive away. The assassin reached back and pulled up his hood and made sure his mask was on tight. Looking down in the snow his eyes caught a faded red color of snow stained with blood. Leaning down he ran hands over it and looked up in the direction.

Standing up the man began walking down the railroad tracks slowly but sure, he would find his prey and complete his mission.

* * *

**thought I should treat you guys to the third chapter before I get busy all weekend with holidays and stuff haha**

**Please review I love those! thanks!**


End file.
